Compendium: Resilience
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Core stories: Compendium Memories and Compendium Letters. Resilience: Rainbow Dash's part of the story. She travels to her home place to warn everypony about the upcoming invasion. However, mankind has something different planned for conquering, and destroying, the cloud cities.


_**Resilience**_

_**Written by Xfiles90210**_

_**Prologue**_

_Day 13, Ponyville's Library_

Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were reunited in the library waiting for Peter. He told them he needed to meet them together because he had something urgent to say.

The five ponies were waiting patiently in the main room as Peter arrived. They all were calm, tranquil and happy, especially Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle.

"What do ya think he'll say, Twilight?" Applejack said with a tone that showed happiness.

"I'm not really sure, but he seemed serious", the violet unicorn replied with a thoughtful tone. She knew something was happening to her friend, but she didn't know the cause of such depression.

"Maybe he only needs a party!" Pinkie said while bouncing around and grinning, "He loves parties as I do!"

"If he wanted a party, then he'd meet us at the Sugarcube corner, don't you think Pinkie?" Dash said while flying above her friends as usual.

"Oh Dashie, he'll surely surprise us!"

"Now that I remember, where's Fluttershy?" the blue Pegasus asked. The other ponies looked at each other.

"Ah didn't see her yesterday. Maybe she's takin' care of her pets."

"I find her lack of presence quite irresponsible, but at the same time I feel surprised; she never does that" Rarity said, "I would not be surprised if Rainbow Dash does that though".

"Hey! You know it has been time since I used to do that."

"Shh! He's coming!" the pink pony interrupted while she was looking through the window. "Ohhh, he's good, he's hiding the wonderful surprise with that dead face" she thought while she was bouncing to the door and then opened it.

"Oh, hello Pinkie", the human said with a nervous and depressed tone.

"Hi Peter! Come in please, we're all excited about what you're going to say."

"I wish I could say the same" Peter thought while he was trying to smile. He entered the library, saw his equine friends and he sat on the floor; the library had no chairs.

"Where's Fluttershy?" he asked as he noticed the yellow Pegasus was missing.

"It's the same thing we were asking to ourselves, darling", Rarity said, "but we do not know where she is."

"Oh well, at least she will not know. Better for her", he mumbled.

"Know what?" Twlight asked, "Peter, why are you so serious? Is there something wrong?"

Peter took a deep breath and looked at her. He was still thinking how to reveal the truth without hurting them more than necessary.

"Twilight, I'm not what you think I am. I'm not a researcher."

"So? You're still a cool guy", Dash said, interrupting him.

"I mean, I was fooling all of you since I came here. I arrived here because..." Peter sighed and thought how to say it properly "...because I was ordered to. I'm not a scientist or an environmental researcher; I'm part of the military."

"What'cha mean, sugarcube? Why did ya hide this? We don't mind if ya're a soldier or whatever ya're."

"That's not the point. The point is, I'm not working alone. I came here to gather info from your land for a reason", the human evaded his sight and said with hesitation: "Invasion."

"What!?" A shocked Twilight said, "so it was all a lie, but why...?" she didn't finished her sentence as she had a lump in her throat.

"Ah can't believe ah trusted in yer lies. Ah heard 'nough from ya." The orange mare said before walking to the door.

"Applejack, darling; I'm sure he has a very good reason behind that. Do not leave now", Rarity said while containing her anger.

"All right, but ah promise nothin'" she said as she returned to her place.

"Very well. Peter, you may continue; I warn you though, I am losing my patience."

"Thank you, Rarity", he sighed and stood silent for a moment. While he was looking at the ponies, he said: "When I came here, I never thought you'd be nice, polite and friendly. I used to think like my commander does, but not anymore..."

"Save your regrets for later" the fancy unicorn interrupted, "If you are truly worried, then just do not let it happen".

"I'd do it, but I'm not in command. Edward is in charge of this operation and he hates your existence. He hates you so much he will use the worst method."

"Okay okay. Let me get this straight; you came here hating us, but then you saw how awesome I... I mean we are, and you regret what you did. And the problem is you're just a recruit and have no influence, right?" Dash said.

"Exactly."

"And I thought I had issues."

"That's enough, Rainbow Dash." Twilight said with a serious tone, she then looked at Peter; with no smile on her face, she said: "Peter, if you're saying the truth, then tell us how we could win or at least how we could not be humilliated."

The human pulled out a book from his pocket and searched through its pages until he found a bunch of pictures captioned as "subject zero". He showed them to Twilight and the others.

"This is a walker", he said as the others looked at the pictures with confusion. "Well, a human version. Commander Edward is planning to release an outbreak in Ponyville through some little animals you know as parasprites."

"Eww, he looks messy. And where's his hair?" Pinkie asked; she still didn't understand the danger.

"What in tarnation is a walker?"

Peter turned a couple of pages and he showed them more pictures. They were showing a chained undead human and a stretcher with laboratory tools on it

"A walker is an enhanced version of a living dead. His skin is hardened so he becomes resistant to bullets; his senses are sharpened so he becomes a predator and he will attack instantly anyone, or anypony, nearby."

"I say I find this quite creepy. At least his ripped clothes look quite bad. Anyway, is there a way to stop them?" Rarity said with disgust.

"Duh!" Pinkie interrupted "We all know zombies can be stopped when their head pops from their body" Pinkie snickered widely, "Or that's what a book says."

"Which book?" Twilight asked confused, "I don't have that kind of books."

"Not from you silly, I mean from Zecora!"

"Well I sorry Pinkie, but I'm still shocked because of the fact we will be invaded!" The violet mare yelled as her patience was depleting. The pink pony was about to reply when Peter interrupted them.

"Pinkie is right, but there's a problem; I've never seen a pony walker before, but since your coat is already hard, then they'd have a highly resistant coat. Besides, walker is only a term; they can sprint at high speed."

"A pony walker? And where did they get those?"

"As I said, we haven't seen or created one yet, but the infected parasprites will create the first ones. Once a pony is bitten by one of those, he becomes a walker in a day or two."

"And I suppose there's no cure."

"Not yet. Commander Edward will release them anyway. The parasprites will swarm from the Everfree Forest tomorrow night."

"All right Peter. Is that everything you have to say?"

"Well, yes."

"Okay then." Twilight turned around, giving her back to Peter "Now leave."

"What?"

"Leave! You're not a friend anymore. You broke our hearts in the blink of an eye after fooling us during these last days."

"Ah support her decision" Applejack said.

"Me too", Rarity seconded.

"Me three!" Pinkie finally said.

"I'm sorry Peter, but after all you've done it's too late to apologize now", the blue Pegasus said, "You're no longer our friend."

Peter looked at them, with desperation in his eyes. He wanted to say something to defend himself, but he stood silent. He then walked silently to the door and left. The ponies looked at each other without saying a word for a moment.

"Ah still can't believe he fool'd us all." Applejack said, breaking the silence.

"Now what are we going to do?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry everypony; I have a plan. We need to split up and warn the other ponies around Equestria."

"What about Fluttershy? She lives near the Everfree Forest", Pinkie said worried.

"Don't worry Pinkie. I'll send Spike as soon as I find him."

"Okay Twilight. Where should we go then?" Dash said.

"We need to go to the closest populations first."

"Darling, I know it may not be the best time to ask but, Can I go to Canterlot to warn them?"

"Sure Rarity. As long as you don't get distracted."

"Of course not Twilight. I know this is very important."

"Ah'll go to Appleloosa with mah family," Applejack said.

"And I'll go to Cloudsdale."

"Silly Dashie! I highly doubt a zombie could fly," Pinkie interrupted, "oh, and I'll go to my home place: the Rock Farms!"

"You may be right Pinkie, but I have a hunch those humans will use other methods to invade the cloud cities."

"What about you Twilight?" the orange pony said while trying to smile, "Ya can come with me. Two ponies think better than one".

"All right AJ, but we need to hurry up if we want to warn everypony in Equestria."

"Sure thing Twilight; Ah'll go pack up mah things and get ready."

"I will do the same. Canterlot awaits my lovely presence."

"Oh right! I'll go get Gummy so he meets my parents!"

The three friends left as Twilight and Rainbow Dash stayed inside the library. Twilight noticed her friend was hesitating about her next decision.

"Rainbow Dash, you should do the same. Cloudsdale is a little far away from here"

"I know Twilight, but I'm not worried. The fastest Pegasus can get there in less than an hour. I'm just waiting for Fluttershy so we go together."

"Don't worry about her, Dash; you should go now. I'll tell Fluttershy you need her in Cloudsdale."

"All righty Twilight! You're such a good friend" said Dash as she hugged her friend.

"Thank you Dash..." before she could finish her sentence, her blue pegasus friend flew away as fast as she could "... oh well, she's gone. I hope it all to end well."

**The Story**

**Day 13 – One hour later**

Rainbow Dash arrived at her house made of clouds. She landed near the entrance door and opened it. She went inside, saw a picture of Cloudsdale in a portrait hung on the wall and she thought about the human who once used to be her friend.

"From all the ones I love as a friend, why you Pete?" she thought and then remembered her unicorn friend, "knowing Twilight, she'd have her beliefs crumbled thanks to you. I wonder how you plan to invade a place among the clouds."

She didn't know about the human flying technology; she didn't even suspect about the existence of it. She wasn't sure if her home place was actually in danger.

"Maybe if I just take a nap before I go." She thought, but then she remembered what her friend Twilight said. She shook her head and said with determinance: "No! I said I changed, and I'll prove them right."

She proceeded to ensure everything was right during her absence: She left enough food for her turtle pet, Tank, for a whole week, she checked the weather calendar to ensure she wouldn't need to change it and she wrote a note, posting it on the entrance door just in case if somepony visited her. After ensuring there was nothing else to do, she got ready to fly to Cloudsdale.

"All right Cloudsdale, you better get yourself ready 'cause Rainbow Dash will be there in no time!" The Pegasus unfolded her wings, lifted herself up and begun her journey. She flew from her home to Cloudsdale.

_Cloudsdale_

As she thought, she arrived to the cloud cuty just before the Sun set.

"Nice, I still got my moves. Heh, I almost broke my record of taking two hours and ten minutes to arrive here." She grinned with confidence and folded her wings as she stepped on the soft clouds and trotted to Cloudsdale's Inn.

"Takin' a nap before telling those ponies about the situation will be a good idea." She smiled as she was travelling through the crowded streets of the city. Some ponies waved their hooves as they saw her; she was known for performing the Sonic Rainboom a while ago.

The blue Pegasus with Rainbow colored mane felt happy and mumbled: "At least my skills are recognized here." she chuckled "it's funny how saving a friend was more useful than boasting around my skills."

After a moment, she arrived to the Inn. The building, although was formed by clouds like every other building in Cloudsdale, it had a unique feature: it had solid columns supporting the building. Normally, the columns are only used for large cloud buildings, but the Inn was an exception.

She entered the building and trotted to the reception room. As usual, there were pegasi sitting on the tables, conversing, laughing and drinking. She approached to the receptionist and owner of the place; a Pegasus with light blue coat and dark blue mane named Thunder Cloud.

"Hello there," Dash said as she smiled and waved him, "I'd like a room for one please."

The Pegasus looked at her, trying to remember who she was. He then turned to a cabinet and took a key with his mouth.

"That'll be 26 bits ma'am."

"Sure thing", she took her backpack and took the bits with her hooves trying not to drop them. She put the money on the table. The Pegasus nodded his head, showing that the amount is right, and gave her the key.

"Thank you for choosing this place to rest," he said, "enjoy your stay."

"I wish I'd do" she thought. She was hiding her concern to the others because she was planning to warn them tomorrow.

She trotted to the second floor straight to her room. As she was trotting, another Pegasus was watching her from one of the tables. She had yellow coat and dark orange with light orange mane and tail. She was curious about Dash's reason to visit her home town after a long time.

"Hey Spitfire, why so thoughtful?" another Pegasus said next to her. He had light azure coat and navy blue mane. "Don't you like we're finally taking a break from performing for the royalty?"

"Eh?" her line of thought was cut, "oh right. Yeah, I really enjoy being here. Such a quiet place."

"What's the matter, Spit? You don't seem so convinced."

"It's not that. I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

"All right! Now if you excuse me, I'm going to keep eating this tasty pie" he said before giving another bite to his apple pie.

Spitfire chuckled; her friend Soarin never hesitates on showing his emotions, especially when it's related to food. As she watched him eating, she was guessing Dash's reasons of being here.

**Day 14**

The sun shined upon Cloudsdale once again after a long, peaceful night. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash woke up and sees the clock.

"Oh my gosh!" she said worried, "It's almost noon now."

She abruptly rose from the bed and brushed her rainbow colored mane.

"I must have felt asleep longer than usual 'cause I didn't take a nap" she was thinking while she was going down the stairs and rushing to the door. She was about to open it when she heard a known voice

"Hey Dash, where are you going so fast?" Spitfire said, smiling. "You're always in a rush."

Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw Spitfire and Soarin. She couldn't help but to grin widely as one of the Wonder Bolts talked to her and even mentioned her name.

"Oh my gosh! Spitfire, Soarin, I never expected you to be here". The blue Pegasus forgot for a moment her purpose of her travel, she was still amazed.

"It's simple, Dash; we are taking a break and we decided to visit this quiet place" Soarin replied, "not to mention the food here is also great"

"So Dash, if you're not in a big hurry, then you'd stay and hang with us for a while" the yellow Pegasus said as she was tilting her head in sign of following her.

"It's no big deal, but..." she remembered the conversation she and her friends had with Peter "I'll be with you later."

Before Spitfire could ask her, Dash left the place. She was curious about what made the blue Pegasus decline an invitation from her idols.

Rainbow Dash was searching for a high spot on the cloud city to make her task easier. She was looking through all directions until she saw the top of the rainbow factory.

"The tallest building in Cloudsdale", she grinned as she flew to it, "that'll be useful."

She landed on the highest roof and looked around. As she thought, there were plenty of citizens nearby, most of them workers of the factory.

"Now how should I start?" she told to herself "I can panic them and see what happens, or I could be like my friend Twilight and to make this subtle and try to keep them calm down."

She couldn't choose any option. The first one was the fastest and easiest, which is how she likes how to do jobs, while the second one could take much longer and would be harder to achieve. She then got an idea.

"I'll just tell them about the possible danger."

She leaped from the room of the building as she stretched her front hooves and unfolded her wings. She was performing the last trick she learned. When she was about to land on the ground, she fluttered her wings, slowing her fall down; she landed with her hooves and looked around. The other pegasi were looking at her.

"Great, I got their attention" she thought as she smiled for a brief moment. She folded her wings and started to speak in a loud, serious voice.

"Citizens of Cloudsdale. I came from Ponyville with an important message. Equestria is in danger: Strange creatures will come from beyond the Everfree Forest and our known lands to invade us. They're planning... no! They will use zombies against us. We must brace ourselves, they arrived today in Ponyville and soon they will be here."

Silence reigned upon the crowd that was gathering around Dash. Some pegasi were surprised while others were staring at her. Suddenly, a laugh was heard among the crowd. It was a Pegasus with a dark brown coat and light cream mane.

"Nice joke Rainbow Crash. Tell me, how long did it take you to plan it?"

Rainbow Dash saw the Pegasus and recognized who he was. Last time she saw him was during the last flight competition.

"This is not a joke" she told him while trying to keep calm "I am telling the truth"

"Oh come on! We all know you are a prankster since you were a filly."

The crowd started to whisper around. Some pegasi did know about Dash's pranks. She saw them worried.

"I swear to Celestia I'm not lying!"

"Yeah right; creatures we don't know trying to invade us with zombies. Only a fool would take it seriously"

Dash started to be angry at him. She was thinking on how to prove him wrong, but she got nothing useful. The dark brown Pegasus laughed at her.

"What's happening, Rainbow Crash?" he said with a mocking tone "Are you angry because your big prank didn't work?"

"It's not a prank!" she yelled "It's not a lie. I'm not a prankster anymore! I am telling you the truth 'cause I worry about you all. If you don't believe me, then go to Ponyville and see for yourself"

Again, silence reigned upon the crowd of pegasi for a moment. Dash was angry and worried at the same time while the brown Pegasus was smiling. Then, a voice was heard above them.

"We believe you Dash"

Everypony looked above. Spitfire and Soarin were flying above them. Rainbow Dash felt relieved while the dark brown pony was confused.

"I trust in you Dash. I don't think you flew from Ponyville only for a prank"

"Thank you Spitfire, thank you so much"

The two Wonder Bolts landed next to the rainbow mane Pegasus. She felt confident as the other pegasi were confused.

"You say Cloudsdale will be invaded soon. Do you know exactly when and how?"

"She said zombies" said Soarin

"I don't think a zombie could fly. Not even if it had wings"

"I know, but anything could happen"

Spitfire looked at the other Pegasi and said.

"We must prepare for battle. I, the leader of the Wonder Bolts, have the power to command orders in case of emergency" she said in a semi-commanding way.

"There goes our calm" thought Soarin. "Hey Dash, will you stay to fight if we must?"

Dash nodded her head "I would never leave my home"

"Nice"

"Soarin" said Spitfire "don't interrupt me please"

Soarin slipped his hoof through his mouth. Spitfire nodded her head and kept talking to the crowd.

"Even though the Wonder bolts are the fastest fliers of Equestria and serve personally to the princesses, the only military training we have comes from the times before the foundation of Equestria. We do not have much combat experience, and the only combats we were involved were against wildlife."

The crowd didn't feel very relieved while Spitfire was talking. They were not even sure what would attack them.

"Now, we are facing a stronger enemy. We don't know who they are or what they are. We only know they're using zombies to combat. We must prepare for anything to come; it doesn't matter if we'll face zombies, dragons or any strange creature because we must win. For us, for the princesses, for Equestria!"

Spitfire raised her hoof as she finished her speech. Most ponies raised their hooves while yelling "For Equestria!", showing their support. Spitfire turned to Rainbow Dash and said

"Dash, time to teach them some flying lessons"

"What for?" asked Dash, tilting her head "I only practice for show-off moves"

"Exactly, our speed is our major advantage, it's the only chance we have. Soarin, you and I will prepare them."

"And what about weapons?"

"We never needed them before and we don't need them now. But just in case, we'll change weather in our favor" Spitfire turned to Soarin "Come on friend, we have a lot of work to do since we don't know when will they arrive"

"Sure thing ma'am"

The Wonder Bolts lifted and said before they left: "If somepony wants to fight for this city, meet us at the stadium"

Some pegasi followed them right away while others were still hesitating. Rainbow Dash felt happy as her idols helped her. Before she flew away from the weather factory, she walked to the Pegasus who mocked on her.

"Still thinking it was a prank?"

He didn't answer and evaded his sight, showing humiliation. Dash smiled

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

She chuckled and flew to the stadium along with the others.

Hours later, the stadium was full. Many Pegasi, stallions and mares as well, were training under the surveillance of Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow Dash. They all were under intensive training for improving their speed, agility and endurance. Rainbow Dash was happy as she felt hope, she thought her city would actually have a chance to prevail.

However, nopony knew they were all being watched. They didn't notice the Blackbird flying above them.

**Day 16**

Commander Edward was watching photos of the existing cities in Equestria when he noticed a particular photo he couldn't quite understand

"How come this place looks like if it was on the sky? So very confusing."

As he tried to understand how ponies could build a city on the clouds, he took a glass of vodka he took a sip.

"If ze city is indeed floating, then mein pretties won't be able to reach them" he evilly smiled "no matter, I know someone who will take them down."

He rose from his chair and walked to a telephone. He picked up the earphone and pressed some digits. He waited for someone to answer.

"Name" the voice only said in the other line, showing no emotions.

"Commander Edward"

The commander received no response for at least a minute; he was getting desperate when someone answered.

"Edward, it's been a long time"

"Ja, mein friend. I want to ask you a favor"

"Anything you need you will get it, just say it."

"Good, I need some air support. What kind of toys do you have available at this time?"

"We got the best of its kind. You know, we will need it when the time comes"

"Soon" Edward chuckled "but for now, I only need those for a different kind of enemies. Take notes my friend, this is what I need."

"You are still messing around with that secret of yours. I expect you to tell me everything."

"Everything at its time; the Inner Circle will profit from this anyway. Now, I need armed helicopters; at least UH-1Hueys, Mi-24 Hinds and CH-46 Sea Knights."

"CH-46? Those are for transport."

"Exactly, they will serve well on bringing the automated anti air sentries"

"Anti air... What are you planning exactly? Who will you fight against? Birds?"

"Close" he smiled "you will know everything at its time Vladimir"

"I expect you to. The aircraft will be ready for combat in less than a week"

"Wunderbar, give me a call and I'll send mein men for it"

As Edward was talking, the line was cut. Vladimir hung the phone before he could finish his sentence.

"That silly nationalist; he's only useful for providing weapons, but soon he'll know mein plans for him" he laughed "so soon!"

**Day 18**

Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin were helping the pegasi to improve their flying skills and get them ready for combat.

"It's been only four days since we started, and yet they're showing some progress. This is amazing" Spitfire said with a smile as she checked the records of everypony. Most of them have increased their top speed slightly.

"I'm also amazed. Your home town being in danger would motivate you too" Soarin said as he was resting. He was in charge of training the other's agility and endurance.

"Speaking of which, I also noticed Dash is proving herself. Maybe she could become a Wonder Bolt after all this crisis ends"

As the Wonder Bolts were talking, a creature was looking at the ponies while she was flying. She smiled when she saw Rainbow Dash performing training tricks.

"So the rumors were true. Dash is here without her friends. That'll make it a lot easier."

She was waiting for her to be alone. Meanwhile, the blue Pegasus was finishing her last trick.

"See how easy it is guys? With this speed and skill, I doubt I'd lose against anypony or anybody. Now, try to do what I did and don't worry if it doesn't result at first. Perfection requires practice"

The other Pegasi, a gray one with yellow mane among them, looked at her confused. They could barely follow her with their eyes. Dash put a hoof on her face, showing disappointment

"Okay guys. I'll give you an easier task: fly as fast as you can to a cloud, fly around it until it spins and then return."

The winged ponies flew as Dash gave them the signal. She noticed their progress as they didn't crash on each other this time.

"Not bad, but I've seen better" she said when every pegasi finished the exercise "Rest for five minutes, then we will repeat"

As they flew off to the terraces of the stadium, the rainbow Pegasus heard when someone else landed behind her.

"Hello Dash. It's been a while since we met"

"Gilda" she said as she turned around "What are you doing here? This is not exactly the time for a meeting."

"I wouldn't say the same" she said as she stroked her forehead "I heard from those slow ponies they're training for combat."

"Slow ponies?" Dash raised her eyebrow "you haven't changed at all, Gilda."

"Don't misunderstand me Dash, I came here to lend you a claw."

"What for?"

"I know I behaved like a jerk last time I travelled to a pony land." she shrugged "This is the perfect opportunity to make peace through help"

Dash tilted her head, not knowing if her old friend was telling the truth.

"That's not the only reason, isn't it Gilda? You are here only because you knew I was here."

"Come on Dash, you know I wouldn't be like that. You know I don't hide my true self."

The Pegasus sighed "Gilda, I'm not in the mood for this. Many things have happened in Ponyville and I'm too altered."

"Dash, are you still upset because of what I did in Ponyville and what I did with that pink friend of yours?"

"Partially, but the thing that distanced us was the fact you're not..." she paused

"I'm not what? A Prankster? A Pegasus?"

"...Friendly"

"Oh come on friend! We've spent great time together since flight school. In fact, you were the only friend I had. You liked my rude personality as I liked your speed and flight skills"

"That was before I found my true friends"

Gilda felt mildly shocked.

"So you mean I wasn't your true friend. Darnit Dash."

"You didn't accept my new friends, and I doubt you'd accept them someday. You even said they're twerps"

"Stop being dramatic Dash. I know what I did and I know it was not exactly the best choice."

The griffon got closer to Dash as she contained her sadness.

"I know I hurt your friends and I'm sorry, okay?" she said in a louder tone.

"What?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know such absurd things would make me lose my best friend. I didn't know I would regret this for long." Gilda evaded her sight as a tear dropped from her eye "forgive me Dash, forgive me and let me be your friend again. Please give me a second chance."

Rainbow Dash looked at her and said nothing. Gilda was sobbing quietly as her friend was looking at her. Then, she put a hoof on her shoulder.

"I forgive you pal."

She then hugged her friend. She tried to not to sob.

"Thank you Dash" Gilda said as she hugged her back "I promise not to be a jerk with your friends or anypony anymore"

Meanwhile, Spitfire, Soarin and a bunch of ponies were moved by the scene. Most of them didn't know who Gilda was; but that fact didn't stop them in make them feel reciprocity towards her.

"Come on friend" Dash said as she unfolded her wings "let's train together"

"It'll be a pleasure to help you all"

Gilda and Rainbow Dash flew together to the group. She introduced her friend to the others as they felt amazed and curious since it was rare to see a Griffon in Equestria. The Wonder Bolts were happy because they knew they got a powerful ally; Griffons are predators by nature, and that makes them outstanding fighters.

**Day 19**

"You got everything I asked for, Vladimir?"

"Da, everything is ready for combat. The helicopters are fully loaded with weaponry and my men are awaiting your orders Commander."

Both were talking to each other by phone. Commander Edward was not a patient man, so he hurried his contact to fulfill his petition in less than a week.

"Wunderbar, but I will make a minor change"

"And that'll be..."

"My minions will do the job. You know I must keep my plan as top secret for now. Just transport those sweet war machines to the border between the Endless Desert and the Everfree Forest

"Mmph. Fine then. It'll take a day to travel such a long distance however."

"No matter, just make sure it arrives in time. I need those copters urgently"

"Don't worry my friend. I always do my duties on time."

Edward hanged the phone. He smiled widely as he thought about the faces of horror the ponies would make as they see for their first and last time the marvels of human technology.

"Too bad I got too much work to do. It would be a pleasure to deal this much pain on those nasty midget horses"

**Day 21**

_Cloudsdale, Night Time._

It was a tranquil night. Almost everypony was sleeping, still exhausted from the hard training they had. Only Rainbow Dash and Gilda were awake, scouting the city in search of possible enemies. Gilda was on the highest part of the stadium observing around while Dash was flying around the city, looking around.

Suddenly, the sounds of rotor wings sounded from far. There were fifteen helicopters in total; some of them were Hueys while others were hinds or Chinook copters.

Gilda saw them and was confused as she never saw something similar before.

"What the hell are those things?" she thought. She flew as fast as she could to wake the others and warn them. She landed in the middle of the city and sounded the emergency siren. Everypony woke up; they knew it was time to fight.

Rainbow Dash heard the sound and she flew towards the cloud city. She could saw the helicopters incoming.

"Celestia, protect us in those hard times please".

As the ponies were getting ready, the commander of the air forces brigade was planning on how to strike. He was the gunner of one of the Hinds

"Very well, are those SAMs ready yet?"

"Negative sir" one of the Chinook pilots said "They're still being armed. E.T.A. 50 seconds"

"I expect you to deal with those meatsacks on the ground. You know the commander is sometimes stupid enough to not to consider friendly casualties."

"Not to worry, there were only a few undead hostiles. They were neutralized quickly"

"Nice", he changed the frequency to communicate with the other hind pilots. "Before anything and to give our guys down there some time, we will spray the city ol' style"

"We're awaiting your orders sir."

"Get ready to strafe run those bitches. I'll be in lead"

"Roger that, sir"

The hinds took position in front of Cloudsdale, making a formation resembling an arrow. The commander's Hind was in the middle of the formation. It could be distinguished among other hinds because of the fangs painting in the copter's nose.

"On my mark, we begin"

"Oorah"

Everypony was awake and in the City's downtown. They were all gathered around, listening to Rainbow Dash.

"Ponies of Cloudsdale, remember this day, because it will be remembered as the day Cloudsdale fend off the invasion" she said in a motivating tone, "do not fear, do not hesitate. They want our land because they think we are weak, but we'll prove them wrong. You saw how coward they were by sending undead ponies to annihilate us."

The crowd had mixed emotions, while some Pegasi felt motivated; others were frightened or even crying.

"You heard her, citizens" Spitfire said with a serious tone, she was showing her talents as a leader "prepare yourselves for this. If you will fight, then fight with all your courage, but if not then hide and pray to Celestia for those... humans to not achieve victory."

The crowd stomped their hooves on the clouds while repeating in unison "For Cloudsale, for Equestria, for Celestia!"

"Perfect my little ponies. It's time to show them we're not weak!" Dash yelled as she unfolded her wings "Let's go!"

Everypony unfolded their wings and flew on the top of the city. Rainbow Dash, Spitfire and Soarin were in front, ready to face the attackers.

"Come on suckers, bring it on!"

"Commander, it seems like they're ready to strike back."

"Heh, those creatures are no match for us. They don't even have weapons" the commander smirked evilly "Do not use missiles; let's see how well they dodge bullets."

As the hinds reached the city, flying over it, they aimed their 25 mm guns on them.

"You know the drill, we'll fly over the city non-stop shooting everything that moves. Then we regroup for a second strafe" He said as he was smiling "This is going to be fun"

"Yes sir"

When the first hind got close enough to the ponies, it opened fire at them. The sounds of the guns shooting and bullets flying close to the Pegasi altered them.

"What are they doing? Are they... throwing things at us?" Dash asked as she was unconsciously retreating. She then heard a scream full of pain; she turned to her right and saw how a Pegasus was shot down. Her chest had several wounds and it was covered in blood.

"For Celestia, No!".

"Everypony run!" Spitfire commanded.

The Pegasi spread out, flying in every direction panicked and trying not to be hit. Spitfire and Soarin flew to the city searching for cover while Rainbow Dash tried to flank the Hinds.

Meanwhile, Gilda was watching the scene shocked. She saw how several Pegasi fell dead to the ground.

"This is not happening. I must help, but how?"

The group of hinds flew through the cloud city. As expected, they managed to take down several Pegasi.

"Oorah, they're droppin' like bad habits! All right ladies, time to repeat the dose. Regroup and engage"

"Right away sir. Reloading weapons"

As the hinds were turning around, Rainbow Dash managed to reach one. She landed on its cabin as she was careful on not to be hurt by the propellers. She stomped her hoof as hard as she could, but all she got was pain. She did no harm to the bullet proof glass.

The pilot of the helicopter turned his head to her and waved, saying goodbye. He then opened the cabin, pulled out a pistol and then he shot, hitting Dash's ear. She took off from the copter as she moaned in pain and put her hoof on the wounded ear.

"Those twerps are impervious to us!"

She then saw how the Hinds approached to the city again. Even though the surviving Pegasi hid on their houses, they were still frightened. The blue Pegasus flew fast to the city's downtown to sound the emergency siren in an attempt to make them fight.

"That creature surely has guts" the commander said as he aimed at her "too bad that's not enough"

The hinds opened fire again. Rainbow Dash dodged the bullets by performing flying tricks. She landed on the downtown and trotted to the emergency siren.

As she was trotting, the commander smiled as his target was now easy to kill. "Got'cha", he begun to shot as he aimed her, "time to die".

As the trail of bullets was approaching to the Rainbow Pegasus, she closed her eyes and waited for her end. Suddenly, another pegasus pushed her, receiving the hits instead.

Rainbow Dash stood up and saw who saved her. It was a gray Pegasus with yellow mane, the same who used to cause some trouble during the training. She had several bullet wounds on her chest and belly. On her agony, she smiled and tried to say something, but she only coughed blood. The blue Pegasus stood next to her desperate. She put her hoof on her forehead.

"Thank you so much, I swear your death won't be in vain."

The gray Pegasus nodded her head as she was still smiling. On her last breath of life, she extended her hoof and cleaned Dash's tear from her eye, then she closed her eyes and her life faded away. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and prayed for her soul.

Meanwhile, the hinds were regrouping at the outskirts of the city. The commander was satisfied with the result: at least twenty five kills were confirmed

"That was fun. It's time for the hueys to finish them off while the rest make sure no one escapes."

"Roger that sir."

The hueys flew around the city, surrounding it.

"Requesting permission to engage sir."

"Hit 'em hard"

"Roger that, engaging multiple targets in all directions"

As the mounted vulcan mini guns rolled and started to spit the deadly bullets, the SAM turrets started to shoot at the city. One of the missiles detonated near Rainbow Dash, knocking her on the clouds. As she was recovering from the shell shock, she saw Spitfire flying to one of the Hueys while Soaring flew towards her.

"Dash, Dash!" he said as he lifted her up "We need to evacuate the city, it's our only chance! They're too strong."

"Wha... what? No! We need to defend it, we must fight" she said as she saw the dead Pegasus who saved her.

"We have no chance against them, we must flee while we can!"

Dash evaded her sight as she was upset, upset because the ponies were losing their city and their lives. She looked around: the buildings were collapsing because of the SAM missiles, the streets were filled with dead ponies and blood, the few surviving ponies were flying desperately trying to flee, but only to find their death by the bullets of the mounted guns.

As one of the huey gunners was shooting, he felt someone grabbed his head. Before he could react, he was thrown off the helicopter. The Griffon entered the vehicle after she threw the gunner.

"Stupid coward, using things to make you do what you can't" she said as she approached to the pilot. He turned around and tried to pull out his pistol, but Gilda was faster and grabbed him in the neck with her claw.

"Let's see if you can fly without using anything", she threw him off the vehicle as he screamed in terror. Gilda saw how the gun was used and she had an idea; she dismounted the vulcan minigun from the copter and flew outside with it.

"The bigger they are..." she shot at the empty huey, destroying its rotor wings and making it fall down "...the harder they fall."

As both humans and ponies were watching the Huey falling, Spitfire took advantage of the temporal confusion to get past the line of fire. Soarin and Rainbow Dash were following her.

Gilda smiled, "with those things, then there's no doubt they were too powerful; this is truly a death machine", she aimed at another Huey and begun to shoot it. The Huey's gunner fired back at her, giving Spitfire enough time to charge him out of the helicopter. With no gunner, the second Huey was an easy target.

"Sir, we have a big problem now, one of the hostiles hijacked an UH-1 helicopter and we have two brids down now."

"For God's sake!" the commander yelled angrily, "Hinds, go get her now!"

"Roger that sir; engaging target", the Hinds flew at Gilda's location.

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was close to Soarin as they were helping the survivors to escape. She felt hope as she saw Gilda helping them with the fight.

Spitfire was looking at the human falling; she didn't notice another Huey aiming at her.

"Guns guns guns" he said as he opened fire. Spitfire turned around, but it was late; she screamed in pain as she was falling, her wings were severely wounded, "Target neutralized"

"Spitfire!"

"Dash, go save her! I still need to evacuate the survivors" Soarin commanded her. Rainbow Dash nodded her head and flew as fast as she could to save her. As she was getting closer to the ground, the SAM turrets were locking-on her, ready to fire.

"Spitfire, hold on!" Dash yelled as she was increasing her speed. Spitfire was trying to flutter her wings in a futile attempt to fly. Rainbow Dash was reaching the sound barrier line as she was getting closer to her.

The Chinnok pilots were looking at the scene confused; they didn't know what was happening.

When Spitfire was about to hit the ground, Dash increased her speed even further; she not only managed to save Sptifire, but she also unintentionally made a Sonic Rainboom.

The Sonic Rainboom's shockwave caused the SAM turrets and the Chinook helicopters to short-circuit, disabling them. The commander saw the rainbow shockwave and was amazed of its power for a brief time, but then he reacted and tried to contact the Chinnok pilots.

"Care birds, give me a sitrep ASAP", there was no response, "Care birds! Give me a sitrep now!" again there was no response, "God dammit! First two of my gunner birds and now the entire care birds fleet. Guess I'll have to do it by myself again."

Meanwhile, Dash was carrying Sptifire while she was flying to Soarin. Gilda was covering them with the stolen mini gun as they were getting ready to fly to Canterlot. Of the five Hueys surrounding the city only three were still in air, they were trying to take the survivors down from a far distance.

Gilda was shooting at the helicopters when it suddenly stopped firing, making "click" sounds instead. "Too bad those things don't last forever" she said as she threw the gun, "I guess I'll get another from those twerps". She was planning how to get closer to another Huey when she saw her friend carrying a wounded Spitfire.

"Hey Dash, what happened? Do you need help?" she asked worried as she flew to them.

"I need help with fending off those humans while the others escape, but first I need to get her to a safe spot, she's badly hurt."

Both flew together to Soarin; he took Spitfire carefully. "What are you going to do Dash? I still need to evacuate you all."

"Don't worry Soarin, my good friend and I will distract them while you flee. Go away and don't wait for us."

"But..."

"I'd rather give my life than seeing you all perish under their machines. Don't make this harder than it is partner"

He saw her courage and her determination; he knew there was no way to convince her. "Very well, be careful you two. May Celestia bless you."

The blue Pegasus and the Griffon flew to the three remaining Hueys, dodging their bullets by performing tricks. When they reached the first one, Gilda used her claws to incapacitate the gunner as Dash knocked the pilot with her front hooves. Gilda took the vulcan mini gun and both got out of the helicopter before it fell.

Before the other two Hueys could aim Gilda, they were already under fire. The bullets hit the propeller of one of them, taking it down.

"Commander, we are under heavy fire; requesting permission to retreat."

"Negative, ladies; hold on until we come for you"

The gunner of the last Huey closed the door in an attempt to avoid the intrusion of the flying creatures. Gilda aimed at it, ready to take it down.

"This is for what you did to Cloudsdale" she said as she rolled the mini gun, but before she could shot, Rainbow Dash stood between her and the fleeing Huey.

"Gilda, let them leave"

"What for? You saw how they killed your ponies"

"We're here to defend Cloudsdale. They're fleeing now; there's no need to destroy them now."

The Huey's pilot saw on the rear mirror how the blue Pegasus stopped the griffon from shooting. He still didn't know the reason, but he felt relieved.

"What are you doing?" the gunner said "the commander said we must not retreat"

"Screw him; my life is more important than this mission"

Meanwhile Soarin, along with Spitfire and the survivors were flying through the clouds to avoid being seen; they were flying as fast as possible to Cloudsdale. Suddenly, a Hind with fangs painting appeared from above and stood in front of the ponies, making them stop.

"Hello again bitches" the commander said as he aimed at Soarin "You seriously thought you could escape from Dempsey? Think again" he fired four heat seeker missiles.

The pegasi tried to get away and evade the missiles, but they couldn't. Soarin barely evaded a missile which passed too close to him; he saw with desperation the missile changed its trajectory.

"Celestia, forgive our failure" he flew to the ground in an attempt to put Spitfire on a safe place.

An explosion was heard; Gilda and Dash turned to the direction of the explosion and saw the hinds surrounding the fleeing ponies.

"Those cowards!" Gilda said as she flew fast to them while carrying the vulcan minigun.

"For Celestia, I hope we don't arrive late". Rainbow Dash followed Gilda. When they got closer, they saw how the last ponies were making a futile attempt to escape from the missiles and the bullets shot by the hinds.

"You're still alive, uh? Well, I'll fix that issue". The commander's hind stood behind Dash and Gilda. He opened the cabin and threw a napalm grenade, hitting Dash's wings. She screamed in pain as her wings were burning.

"Dash!" Gilda yelled. She rolled the minigun as she aimed at the Hind. Before she could hit it, it flew away. The clouds covered it. She shot aimlessly in an attempt to take it down. Dash could not take the pain and fainted, she was falling down

In her anger, Gilda aimed at the other hinds and opened fire, this time aiming at the pilots. She hit a pilot and the hind fell down, hitting a second hind and exploding. Gilda aimed at another hind; before she could shot, she felt a great pain on her back. Several bullets reached her. She tried to aim again while she stood the pain, but the strength on her arms was fading. She couldn't carry the weapon anymore and dropped it. Her sight was getting blurry and she coughed blood.

"Dash" she thought. She flew to her. The pain she was feeling was strong, but the will to save her best friend was stronger. She reached her friend; Dash was still unconscious. When Gilda grabbed her friend, she tried to fly, but she had already lost too much blood. She knew if they fell from the height they were, they'd surely died. She smiled, unfolded her wings and hugged Dash as they were falling. Gilda covered Dash with her body so she could soften the impact of the fall.

"This is for you my friend, this is for you." She closed her eyes "Rainbow Dash".

**Day 22**

Rainbow dash woke up, she still could feel the pain on her burned wings, but it was less strong than before. "Wha... what happened?" she opened her eyes and looked around her: there were destroyed SAM turrets and crushed helicopters on the ground as well as dead Pegasi and humans. She saw the crashed helicopters; the pilots were burned to crisp when the choppers exploded.

"For Celestia" she looked above. The city which was once her home town was now in ruins. Even though it was in a great height, she saw its destruction caused by the bullets and the missiles. She then looked below her; she was standing above her friend Gilda.

"Gilda?" she pushed her softly "wake up Gilda". The griffon didn't wake up; Dash put her ear on her chest; there was no heartbeat. She was shocked when she realized her friend was no longer alive. She looked around desperately.

"Spitfire, Soarin, anypony... where are you all? Where's everypony?" She was looking at the dead ponies around, hoping to find somepony alive. She then felt even more terrified when she heard the propellers of the deadly human machines.

It was a Huey helicopter. It stood near her and landed. The door opened and two humans got off it. They got close to the Rainbow Pegasus and the dead Griffon.

"Look mate, looks like the Pegasus is still alive" the gunner said "the commander ordered us to not let any hostile live" he pulled out his pistol and gave it to the pilot. "You do it, I'm not gonna get my hands dirty" he said as he entered the helicopter.

The pilot looked at Rainbow Dash; he aimed his pistol at her forehead and put his finger on the trigger.

"Please don't" Dash said quietly, she overcame her fear to death and she no longer felt it, "please let me live. You already destroyed my home and killed my loved ones; you got what you wanted."

"What the?" he thought "those things can talk?" He said nothing for a moment and just looked at her eyes. He saw her burned wings and her dead friend. He pulled the trigger. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes before he shot and waited for her life to end. After the shot, he opened her eyes slowly and saw the pilot pulling in the weapon back; he deliberately missed the shot.

"A life for a life" he said "you saved me from being killed by your friend and now I let you live." He turned around and walked to the helicopter. "One last thing before I leave" he said "go to a high place, walkers can't climb" He went inside the Huey and turned it on. Moments later, it lifted off and flew away.

Dash stood up slowly; her sight was still blurry and her pain was still present. She walked slowly through the remains of the fierce battle. She saw a cliff nearby; she remembered the words of the human as she continued to walk towards it. When she passed near a crashed helicopter, she suddenly stopped when somepony said her name.

"Dash, Dash" it was Spitfire, she coughed "come here"

"Spitfire?" She trotted to her friend; she was hiding beneath the helicopter "Oh my gosh, I thought you didn't make it." She helped Spitfire to get out of the chopper; she had bloodstains on her uniform, "wait a second... where's Soarin?"

Spitfire declined with her head "he didn't make it. He put me here and told me to hide; then, he flew away and made the explosive follow him."

Rainbow Dash sighed "so, it's only us now. I'm sorry for not defending Cloudsdale. I'm sorry for failing" she evaded her sight and closed her eyes. The Wonderbolt put her hoof on her shoulder.

"You did what every great soldier would do Dash: you survived" she smiled "now all we can do is that. It's not over yet; the undead still lurk on Equestria. "

"I guess you're right. I guess there's no use to fold our hooves and wait for our death" she pointed at the cliff, "the undead cannot climb to higher places. We'll be safe there"

"Let's go then. Since we cannot fly, then we must hurry"

The rainbow Pegasus and the Wonderbolt trotted to the cliff as fast as they could. Even though they had a hard time climbing it, they could make it. They entered a small abandoned cave.

"There we go Dash, at least we'll be safe now"

"What now Spitfire?"

"All we can do is wait; either wait for our deaths or for somepony else to rescue us"

"And what will we eat? I don't wanna die from starvation"

"Don't worry Dash. There must be food nearby. For now, I just want to sleep" she laid down "It was an intense night full of combat. Don't let this loss crumble your moral Dash, we'll get payback as soon as the princesses eliminate the undead with their powers and their army."

"Okay?" Dash was confused; Spitfire was no longer the brave leader Wnderbolt she used to know. The horrors of war and the death of his friend softened her, like if she realized she was not worthy for combats. "I need to rest too" she laid down and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she remembered the battle that just happened: the Pegasus who saved her; the friend who helped her to destroy several helicopters and gave her life to rescue her; the sonic rainboom she created when she rescued Sptifire; the commander who tried to kill her more than once and the ruins of Cludsdale.

"Is that how humans actually are? A bunch of greedy, violent creatures that would do anything for their purposes?" she thought "but Peter and that pilot were different than the others. Why are they into this then? Obey orders or follow their beliefs?" She fell asleep while she was trying to understand them.

**Epilogue**

**Day 23**

The phone rang on the commander's security office. He took the earphone and answered with an anxious voice.

"I was waiting for your report since yesterday; you know I don't like when my plans are delayed."

"I would've called earlier, but I had to take stock of the damage."

"Damage?" he laughed "don't tell me a bunch of defenseless creatures made you a hard time."

Dempsey got slightly upset when he laughed, "Your intel was off, idiot. There was a Griffon helping them; she caused most of the damage."

"Griffons?" his smile faded "don't tell me they have allies fighting."

"Not exactly. There was only one, and it seemed to be close to a particular Pegasus during the combat" he chuckled "I guess it was her pet or something."

"Wunderbar. Let's get down to business then: was the city destroyed?"

"Of course it was. It looked like fireworks when the surface-to-air missiles hit it hard."

"Good, everything is going according to my plans. Well done commander; your last order is to return the aircraft to my contact Vladimir."

"Heh, aircraft. I think you haven't read the report yet, but only three gun birds survived."

"I do not really care; they're not mine anyway" he hung the phone and walked to the communications room to write the "good" news in a scroll and teleport it by using an experimental machine that was capable of intercepting magic scrolls.

"Fucking idiot; I lost most of my men and he only cared about the result" Dempsey thought "if it wasn't because I'm under his orders, then I'd teach him a lesson he would never forget".

**Day 25**

Rainbow Dash was trotting down to the cave that served as their hideout. She was carrying wild fruits on a bag she sewed from Spitfire's uniform.

"I was lucky on finding those berries. My friend loves them" she said happily as she was entering the cave. "Spitfire, I'm back!"

"Dash, come here please" she said with a weak voice. Rainbow Dash came closer to her; she was still smiling and carrying the food.

"What is it pal? Are you uncomfortable again?" she said as she put the bag on the ground "Maybe I tied those tourniquets too tight."

"No Dash. I... I guess I won't last for much longer" Spitfire's voice was getting each weaker slowly.

"But I gave you medical care. I know I only could find a basic medic kit, but I thought it was enough." The rainbow Pegasus said, trying to convince herself she was fine.

"Look at me Dash. I lost a lot of blood and my wounds got infected because of the lack of disinfectants. I've resisted for two days now, but I'm reaching my limits and soon my body will not stand this condition anymore"

"But pal" she hesitated "my wings are in the same condition. I had to take analgesics to soften the pain, remember?"

"Oh Dash" she tried to smile. Her eyes started to close slowly; she was trying with all her effort to be still awake "just... just listen to me. You can make this alone; you can survive by yourself" she paused for a moment; she was breathing heavily "you learned everything you need; I'm so proud of you."

"Sptifire, please don't joke like that" Dash said as she started to sob "we're gonna make it together, you heard me? We'll stand and we will fight back." Her eyes welled with tears "you told me that. You told me to be strong and to never lose hope."

Spitfire extended her hoof and cleaned up Dash's tear. The blue Pegasus remembered that moment; that moment where that gray Pegasus did the same. The Wonderbolt then closed her eyes and said her last words before her life faded away: "You will make this, Wonderbolt Rainbow Dash"

"Sptifire?" she pushed her softly "Spitfire, don't leave me" she lifted her with her hooves as tears were dropping from her eyes, falling on the fallen Pegasus' coat. She put her head on her chest; she sobbed as she was lamenting.

"I swear to you... I swear to you they will pay. I swear to you and to Celestia Equestria will stand against the damned. I swear it with my own life."

**Day 36**

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna teleported outside the cliff's cave; the Princess sensed a living pony with her magic.

"There it is Twilight. Go inside and find out who he or she is. We'll guard the entrance in case if a walker comes."

"Very well Princess" she entered the cave as she was lighting it with a magical glow from her horn. She then saw her friend, she was lying and looking to the cave's roof, mumbling unbearable words.

"For Celestia, Dash!" she yelled as she trotted to her "What happened? I thought you went to warn cloudsdale"

Rainbow Dash turned slowly to her. She was sowing no emotions.

"You were right Twilight. They came here with those strange machines. They destroyed Cloudsdale and killed everypony they saw. Only I survived for fourteen days; fourteen long and painful days" she tried to fluttered her wings "now I can't even fly."

A chill ran down Twilight's back. She thought how humans could do something that terrible.

"Rainbow Dash, it's over now. We came to rescue you, to take you to a safe place."

"A safe place" she said as she was staring at Twilight's eyes "what for? All I have left is... nothing at all."

"Of course not!" she said in an energetic tone "I used to think the same, but then I realized there's still hope. We can stand this together, there's a chance to survive" she pointed at her forehead "I had to make a sacrifice to ensure that chance"

Twilight's words made Rainbow Dash remember those words her friend and temporary mentor used to say. She stood up and sighed.

"Who else is with you and what happened to your horn? Do they like to eliminate our skills they don't have?

"Princess Luna, Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom are with me" she paused for a moment "and about my horn, it's a long story. Don't worry about it Dash; it doesn't matter now."

As they were talking, Princess Luna was seeing the destruction and the remains of the human machines and the cloud city. She felt anger as she remembered the lunar base.

"Those filthy humans never change. They dared to destroy a civilian city with no mercy. I knew Peter was not trustable, but my sister... why did she let him live and be free in our land?"

"Princess Luna" the purple unicorn yelled, cutting her line of thought "we're ready to go"

The Princess turned around and saw Twilight carrying Rainbow Dash. She noticed her burned wings and her face covered in dirt and dry blood. She spoke not a word and glowed her horn.

"I hope we find more survivors Princess. I know there are more out there."

"I also hope that, Twilight" she said as she cased the teleport spell on herself and the other two ponies, taking them to their hideout "For our own good, I hope we find more survivors"


End file.
